


Always Watching: Fan Art

by Chickenpets



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, F/M, If You Squint - Freeform, Other, Voyeurism, for danni, haha - Freeform, they are watching snarry on tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickenpets/pseuds/Chickenpets
Summary: Art for Danniperson's fic "Always Watching," which is itself a fic of my fic, "Pacify."It's really good. Lily and James are watching Harry from the afterlife.And he's getting railed by Snape.It's so good.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104





	Always Watching: Fan Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danpuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danpuff/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Always Watching](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775189) by [danpuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danpuff/pseuds/danpuff). 




End file.
